Conventional styles of cooking and heating consumables, for example food, typically include using a stove, firewood, an oven, and the like. However, consumers are mostly on a move and do not always have access to such forms of heating. For instance, during travel (for example, in aircrafts and railways) or at offices there is usually a lack of heating facilities to heat any liquid or solid food and the consumers end up eating cold food. The consumers can be exposed to health risks by eating the cold food. Further, the consumers tend to order take away food in order to eat warm food, however the take away food is also not a healthy option.
Ready-to-eat products sold in markets today are a good option but require access to hot water to heat the consumables. Further, such ready-to-eat products also require another equipment to eat the consumables. Other forms of heating, for example self-heating, were hence introduced to help the consumers have consumables of choice and in heated form. However, such forms of heating do not provide uniform heating to the consumables.